only one there for me
by hikakao2345
Summary: what happens when kyoya is beaten? who will be there to save him from this horrible man? and what feelings does he have for his savior? all will be revealed soon enough.   tama/kyo rated t for now, horrible summery.. more than aware..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own ouran... don't remind me...**

Kyoya pov

"no... not again" I mumbled to myself as a man walked down the hall outside my room, I quickly pulled up my pants and waited for him to come in. My door slammed into my wall and a shady figure made their way towards me.

"get up!" the voice commanded, I got up trying not to whimper from my aching body. He shoved me on the ground standing over me as if I was nothing at all.

"ready for another round" the man said, letting a smirk play on his lips, that was barely see able in the dim light. He grabbed and kicked my body, letting my body fall hopelessly to the ground once again. I screamed in the pain from the ground pressing against my bruises and cuts from yesterday's beating and regretted it the second It left my lips.

"shut it! Ya little shit!" the voice screamed as he punched me in the stomach, I could feel my body collapse under myself as I tried to get up.

"you little slut, your already hard" the man said pressing against my erection, making me wince in pain.

"Mr. Ootori please come to your office please" a lady said on the intercom.

"we'll finish this later" my father grunted as he walked off, once I heard the door shut I sighed in relief as I let my muscles relax. I crawled into bed again, cover myself, hoping my father would wait until tomorrow to finish this. When I was about asleep my phone rang, I glared at it then picked it up.

"yes tamaki?" I said slightly irritated.

"mommy! haruhi is hanging out with the twins again!" tamaki screamed into the phone, being overly dramatic again. I sighed and became even more irritated as I listened to tamaki ramble on about haruhi.

"is that all you needed?" I asked as I tried to stay awake with the blonde idiot.

"well we need to stop them!" tamaki screeched into the phone.

"don't you think-" I was cut off by my door slamming into my wall once again. My dad walked in, I dropped my phone on the bed as my dad lifted me off my bed and threw me at a wall. I screamed in pain as my father hit me for screaming so loud, blood rushed down my face and my vision became blurry.

Tamaki pov

"hello? Kyoya?" I said into the phone starting to get paranoid, I heard a thud and a scream. That's when I jumped up getting my car keys and jumping into my car. I impatiently drove to kyoya's, driving twice as fast than I should but I couldn't let kyoya get hurt again.

Luckily kyoya gave me a key to his house because I would always come over. I ran right to his room to find kyoya laying on the ground bleeding and in much pain.

"heh your such a slut" Mr. Ootori scowled at his son, getting ready to punch him again. I threw my body over kyoya, taking the hit from his father.

"you little brat! Move your sorry ass before I do it for you!" Mr. Ootori threatened. I stood up and muttered a no before I punched him in the jaw. He took the hit pretty hard and fell to the ground.

"you disgust me" I said tears in my eyes as I picked up kyoya's helpless body.

"tamaki... thanks." kyoya said barely over a whisper. The car ride to my home was silent but it was a comfortable silence.

"why didn't you tell me about this?... I mean you look awful and I could have done something sooner." I said, breaking the silence that once surrounded us. Kyoya took a while to respond and by the time he did we were already in my room.

"we both know it was pure luck we made it out alive... besides it will just be harder for me when I go back and it's putting you in danger" kyoya said coldly, with a hint of concern lingering in his voice. He adverted his eyes to the floor then back at me, silence filled the air once again as I contemplated on what to do about this.

"then I suppose you not going back" I stated, letting a smirk slip on my lips.

**Review? Please? First tamaki/kyoya fan fic. So tell me how I did so far:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"_we both know it was pure luck we made it out alive... besides it will just be harder for me when I go back and it's putting you in danger" kyoya said coldly, with a hint of concern lingering in his voice. He adverted his eyes to the floor then back at me, silence filled the air once again as I contemplated on what to do about this. _

"_then I suppose your not going back" I stated, letting a smirk slip on my lips._

Kyoya pov

"we can't beat him he's too powerful" I stated, sinking into the giant bed next to tamaki.

"ill find a way" tamaki said proudly, determination gleaming In his eyes. I stayed silent, doubting him. We both knew my father would find me and rip me to pieces for leaving him, I didn't mind that, I have been taking that since I was little, It was the fact that tamaki could get hurt in this. I don't think I would be able to face tamaki if I let my father hurt him in any way... yet on the inside he's hurting for me. My eyes widened slightly as that thought popped into my head. I have been keeping this from tamaki so he wouldn't have to worry about me but now... he's probably worried more than ever. I thought as a maid came into the room.

"i thought you would want to take a bath, so I readied one for you master Ootori" the maid said before she scurried off. I looked at tamaki who was just smiling at me. "it'll help you relax" he said smoothly as he picked me up bridal style then headed for the door.

"what do you think your doing?" I asked, squirming in his arms.

"do you really think I am going to let you walk there yourself?" tamaki smirked and kept walking, a blush crept onto my face as he carried me. Once we got to the bathroom he set me down and started stripping me, my face became redder as I tried to hold it in.

"i think I can handle it" I said as coolly as I could.

"i don't think so, if anything you need to relax I can take care of the rest" tamaki said sweetly as If he didn't even realize what he was doing. Soon he set me in the bath carefully as If I were glass or something. I picked up a sponge and started washing myself, but tamaki took it from me.

"uhuh" he said hopping in the bath too. My heart stopped as I looked at tamaki completely naked, I tried so hard not to stare but it was mesmerizing. He sat behind me as he washed my body.

"i don't expect you to wash yourself" tamaki said, holding me closer to him, appearently he could feel the confusion radiating off of me. Slowly he worked his way down my chest then stopped at my member, that I was attempting to hide. I could feel a smirk on his lips as he washed my now erect member.

"somebodies a little frisky" tamaki let out a light chuckle, he started to nibble on my neck, a moan escaped my lips. This wasn't anything like when my father beats me it's soft and relaxing.

Yes tamaki and I do this sometimes but it's just for pleasure, never more than that, well at least to him it's nothing more, To me it's so much more, I wish he felt the same but I know that idiot could never love the shadow king that way.

tamaki's hands ran up and down my body until he found my entrance, he slipped one finger in then two, scissoring around, I winced in pain and tried to hold in a cry of pain. I was still sore from my father's doings. The third digit went in and I cried out in pain, I swear you could hear it throughout the mansion. He pulled out of me and held me close to him again.

"i suppose it's a little too soon for that." he purred into my ear. We got out of the bath and tamaki wrapped a towel around me then carried me all the way back to the room. I was slightly embarrassed by all of the glances we got from the servants and maids but shook it off as I was set onto the soft bed. We layed in his huge bed as he ranted on about how he is going to nurse me back to health. His arm was wrapped around me tightly and his entire body alined with mine.

Soon his breathing evened out and I let my mind wander. That's when I became nervous of what my father is going to do to him, what if he rips me from tamaki's loving arms once again just so he could beat me and let tamaki get hurt as well.

Once before tamaki tried to help me, when my father went on a drunk rampage and started throwing punches at me. Tamaki tried to beat him but failed miserably , considering we were only fourteen. my father tried to hurt him but I wouldn't let him, I made a agreement with my father before he was able to do any real damage to us. After that the only one who really got hurt was tamaki. He would always come over and make sure I was ok, constantly bug me during school about it and he even pulled me into the boy's restroom a couple of times to check my body for bruises and cuts. Eventually I told him my father stopped beating me because he was worrying needlessly, he believed me once he saw the bruises and cuts starting to disappear, but he never figured out I just covered it up with make up.

**Tell me how I did.. Reviews are helpful:D**


End file.
